istriafandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Age Session 1
The first session of The End of the Age F''rom the record of K'Ertenyik- K'Artanyik's best student and fan club president.'' After vanquishing the dread lich Acererak, the mighty Pronefest have continued their training, mainly at Master K'Artanyik's keep of Waterdeep. I continue to follow the teachings of the great Master K'Artanyik, and I have nearly mastered the art of following him almost unseen by allies and enemies alike at all times. I have to learn everything there is to know about Master K'Artanyik; how he fights, how he thinks, how he sleeps, how he moves, how he talks, how he looks, how he feels, how he smells, Everything. We had an interesting encounter with a minotaur fellow a few months ago; called himself Tarlas and claimed that he had traveled through great distances and hardships to reach Waterdeep. He had naturally heard of the amazing deeds of Pronefest and wished to prove himself worthy of fighting alongside such powerful champions. This Tarlas fellow had a fair bit of work cut out for himself to prove his worth, but he managed it and impressed the members of Pronefest with his talents. His timing was also pretty good, as Ildirin was secluding himself more and more often, claiming he was doing "dragon stuff". The training continued, as such mighty heroes would soon be needed for the destiny of Istria. That day was not too long in coming, as strange occurances started becoming clear in the sky. The stars started appearing and staying during all times of the day, and some at Waterdeep claimed they were growing larger. Then one day during training, an angel of Corellon appeared to Pronefest and quickly explained the situation. The primordials had not formed the world as commonly thought, but stolen it from the Far Realm. Every so often the Far realm came to try and take it back. He told is that we needed the energy from some of the most powerful primordials and teleportation to create and hide a new Istria. Unfortunately, there were a few complications; namely that Corellon had been killed and the domain of arcane magic taken from him. They also needed the power of Cryonax to complete the ritual to save Istria. Corellon's angel also told them that Lolth had made transporting between planes near impossible, but there were artifacts that could aid Pronefest. Before they could be told who was responsible for Corellon's death, the answer was delivered courtesy of a sword through his back by Lolth. She bragged of her victory and claimed she held the power to control who would be transported through the next world. Pronefest bristled, but felt that it would unwise to challenge her at the time. She decided to empower their magical equipment and went on her way. Pronefest immediately set out to accomplish their first task, find the -- and --. These would allow them to teleport to the elemental plane of ice to confront Cryonax and obtain his power. They had been given some vague directions of where it could be found in the Underdark, but after some ardous traveling, where ambushed by some abberant creatures. They were dispatched without too much trouble, though one creature harrased Pronefest by flying quickly in to strike then flying out of reach. After the battle, it was only a short distance to our goal, a ziggurat of dark stone in the middle of a lake. Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 26 Followed by The End of the Age Session 2 Recording